


Send Nudes

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Hand Jobs, KibKab, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Multiple Sex Positions, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Teasing, Wingman Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: The gym leaders are out for dinner together after a long day. Raihan accidentally sends a certain fiery member of the group a compromising photo; how will Kabu react..?
Relationships: Raihan/Kabu
Comments: 35
Kudos: 722





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have dozens of people already done this idea? Yes. Am I still gonna do it? That's also a yes.  
> EDIT: omg check out this gorgeous fanart for chapter 2: https://solstheimart.tumblr.com/post/189536118551/line-if-from-this-fic 🙌

Kabu hated being flustered. Hated the creeping heat that always tinged his cheeks.

Most of all he hated how the lingering looks from a certain dragon tamer were forcing said creeping heat across his face. Blushing; at his age! It was embarrassing...

Inevitably, Kabu's train of thought went to where it usually did during these exchanges. Raihan was too young. He himself far too old.

It didn't help that Raihan kept using those worn out turns of phrase to describe him.

'Old man'. 'Grandpa' sometimes. 'GILF' — he didn't know what that last one meant, but he was sure it was _offensive._

Kabu pointedly ignored the younger man; a tactic that never failed to get under his skin. Because Raihan did so hate to be ignored. Kabu realised too little too late that these exchanges were partly his own fault; knew each and every time how things would pan out, taking no action to try and stop it.

Though he hadn't expected things to go anywhere near this far tonight.

"I want a selfie, Pops!" Raihan had switched seats just moments ago with Leon, now sharing the bench beside the older man. Kabu had watched as the two of them exchanged knowing glances. So Leon was in on whatever joke this was too. Just perfect.

Kabu murmured that he would rather not, the smallest semblance of a scowl at his lips. Raihan slung an arm around him, either not having heard, or just not caring.

Kabu was trying to lean away, sure that even in the restaurant's dim lighting that the steady reddening of his cheeks was still noticeable to all the other gym leaders. Raihan then went to pull him closer, the difference in size between them obvious — but not the difference in strength.

The fire type connoisseur might've been shorter. He might've been older. But he could still lift almost twice what Raihan could, so when he tensed his entire body, his legs clamping the bench, Raihan nearly fell on top of him, unable to gain so much as an inch.

"Oh, play nice!" He laughed. Kabu bristled when the hand on his shoulder slipped lower to rest at his waist.

"Must I?" Kabu's frown twisted a little at one corner, but his heart wasn't truly in it. He chanced a look at Leon from across the table. The champion laughed nervously as Kabu's eyes threatened to burn him alive, taking the chance then to engage Nessa and Milo in polite conversation. **Traitor.** The hand on Kabu's waist squeezed then, forcing him to snap back and look at Raihan.

"Don't make me **beg** , old timer..." The words came out in a low purr, painting Kabu's cheeks further. Maybe he could blame it on the curry...

To the youth's delight, Kabu's body relaxed somewhat, allowing himself to be pulled closer and into the frame. Raihan beamed at the camera, giving the stern looking man beside him a nudge until he too cracked a smirk. Just as Rotom clicked the shutter, Kabu had snuck in a one fingered salute to the camera.

"Fuck, that's a keeper!" Raihan laughed looking back at it. "You want me to send you it?" Kabu simply nodded, too weary to protest. There was something infectious about Raihan's exuberance that had him briefly letting his guard down.

Leon snuck a peek at the pair every now and then, his face lighting up when he noticed Kabu's expression toward his rival thaw. When he saw the smallest inkling of a smile, he almost tipped his beer down his jersey in his excitement.

Kabu felt the Rotom phone in his pocket buzz moments later, and when he chanced a look at Raihan, his confusion mounted at the mortified look on the youth's face.

"What..?" He wasn't used to this expression. Raihan was a smiler. Raihan could be cocky. But Kabu had never seen him embarrassed.

Raihan said nothing, words failing him. Maybe it was all the people. Then again, crowds never usually fazed him - if anything they emboldened him, his calm collected nature switching when he had to rile up a crowd. Raihan knew how to work a room, but in this moment it seemed like the last place he wanted to be.

"We can go outside?" Kabu offered, and before he could even leave his seat, Raihan had crossed the restaurant, already by the front door.

Leon, noticing the scene, gave Kabu a confused look which the older man echoed with a shrug. Kabu got up in his own time, deciding to leave his coat behind; it wouldn't be that cold by now, surely.

Wrong.

The cold night air hit Kabu like a ton of bricks; but he'd had enough old man jokes for one night to bother going back inside for his coat.

He walked right up to Raihan, the latter of which was looking sheepish, both hands in his pockets.

"Well?" After a moment of awkward silence, Kabu spoke again. "This _gilf_ is getting arthritis as we speak. What is it?" He folded his arms, half to keep himself warm, and partly just to feel less awkward. He was sure he'd used that acronym correctly... He was never one for Galarian slang.

Raihan's blush doubled; did Kabu know what he'd just said..?! The frown on the geezer's face told him probably not.

"C-Can I see your phone?" Kabu cocked an eyebrow, saying nothing. "I mean... When I sent you that selfie, I... might've accidentally sent you _t-two..?"_

"Is that all?" Kabu's frown disappeared. Well, that wasn't something the younger man should be fretting over. From the way Raihan was acting, he'd expected something like—

Suddenly it clicked.

Of course Raihan would take compromising photos of himself. Kabu pitied the poor Rotom phone on the receiving end. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't _slightly_ intrigued...

"You shouldn't take those kinds of photos..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Kabu then paused, adding for confirmation, "It was explicit, this other photograph?" Raihan nodded, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Kabu felt a sudden thrill course through him; so this was what it felt like... How Raihan no doubt felt embarrassing the man in public each and every time they met.

"The rest of the gym leaders will be wondering where we've got to..." He trailed off, his body beginning to turn away. Kabu fought to keep the self satisfied smirk off his face when both of Raihan's hands grasped his shoulders.

"Please..?" Raihan hated the way that word sounded when he wasn't filling it to the brim with bluster or seduction. He sounded downright pitiful, and the way Kabu was looking at him...

The older man then nodded, whipping his phone out. Raihan made a grab for it, however Kabu held it back with a tutting sound. Raihan didn't know why that of all things was turning him on, but it was. He felt his blush increasing as Kabu made a point of typing in his passcode with an aching slowness, his eyes not leaving Raihan's. He watched still with baited breath as Kabu's eyes flicked down, back to him, and then lingered on the screen.

Raihan nearly lost his balance when the other man's finger and thumb made a familiar gesture on the screen.

"Are you z-zooming in..?!" He squeaked.

"Well, I left my glasses in my coat." Kabu gave him a look before going back to the phone. Raihan waited, his pulse racing faster and faster as each second ticked by. Kabu then locked his phone with a click. "I'll delete it." He saw the way Raihan relaxed, and, smirking to himself added, _"Maybe."_ Raihan's eyes widened. "Come on, our food will be getting cold."

The dragon tamer merely followed, his mouth dry, and his groin fizzing.

* * *

Leon gave his friend a quick thumbs up and a questioning nod. His expression fell at the look his friend was giving him. Raihan was flustered, but Leon wasn't sure if it was in a good way. The champion pulled out his phone, sending his rival turned bestie a text.

**_You guys kiss??_ **

Raihan whipped out his own phone as soon as he felt it buzz.

**_Sent him a pic of my dick. Was an accident. He's seen it??? IDK if he liked it. HELP?_ **

Leon choked on his curry, dropping his phone. He gave Raihan a sympathetic look.

"Who's up for dessert?!" Milo then roared, his second plate of curry decimated, and his washboard stomach still rumbling for more.

"Oh! Definitely." Nessa smiled, grabbing the menu a waiter had seamlessly provided as they scooped away the empty plates. She then chanced a look at the two men sitting across from her. "Raihan?"

The eighth gym leader paused, shoving his phone away. His incessant blush was starting to subside; but maybe something cool would help kill it quicker..?

"Yeah, alright..." He leaned across the table looking at the menu in Nessa's hand.

"What about you, Kabu?" Opal piped up. "Can we tempt you to _indulge?"_

Raihan and Leon both gave each other embarrassed wide eyed looks before both focussing on the older man.

"I'm sweet enough, thank you." He smiled, and though his hand went unseen to the rest of the dinner table, Raihan felt it suddenly come into contact with his thigh. "But maybe some coffee. I don't think I'll be getting an early night somehow." His hand gave Raihan a bold squeeze then under the table before inching higher.

"Don't tell me you're planning on working out at this hour!" Nessa chimed in. "One of my challengers said they saw you jogging around the wild area at four in the morning! I don't know where you get the energy..."

"Coffee." Kabu simply said causing the rest of the table to dissolve into a fit of laughter. Everyone that was except Raihan.

"Hey, you're looking flushed mate." Piers hummed, a hand coming up to feel the man's forehead. "And you're burnin' up—"

"I'm fine!" Raihan squeaked. The rest of the table looked at him, unconvinced. Kabu's hand was now firmly cupping his groin beneath the tablecloth, his face betraying nothing as he then asked a nearby waitress for their strongest coffee.

The night seemed to drag on. Once Kabu took his hand away, Raihan felt almost lost without it. The man barely had to touch him, and already Raihan was imagining pure filth. Though teasing Kabu had started innocently enough, getting zero reaction from the man only fuelled his desire to get one.

Raihan had somewhat of a dominant personality, and so frequently imagined how the older man would appear submitting to him. Would he be able to break that stoic figure? Apparently not, because one squeeze of his cock had Raihan up and ready to get on his hands and knees for this man.

Maybe that was why he was so drawn to him in the first place. Deep down he knew he'd never get the upper hand, but would instead be taught a lesson.

His cock twitched at the thought.

Kabu as it happened wasn't quite as dirty minded.

Though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt a reaction below the belt upon seeing that accidental photo in his inbox. In his younger days, he had of course played the field. Though at his current age, and with the esteem that came with his job title - not to mention what was expected of him, he hadn't made as much time for it as he probably should have. It had been at least a couple years since he'd been intimate with anyone; though not from any lack of interest.

Half of Kabu's fanclub was dedicated purely to spreading foxy grandpa propaganda online. Though at first he'd found it beyond embarrassing, Kabu had to admit, it was nice to know he still had it in spades, even in middle age.

For some reason knowing Raihan thought that of him got Kabu exceedingly hot and bothered.

He probably shouldn't have felt the kid up, but Kabu was sick of playing by the rules. Besides; they were both consenting adults. Maybe with a somewhat questionable age gap between them, but adults all the same.

He stirred his coffee deep in thought.

It was half an hour or so later that finally everyone was getting in the mood to make tracks. Nessa and Milo decided to share a taxi, Leon coming along at the last minute. He chanced a look at Raihan who was standing hunched next to Kabu some metres away.

"You... you getting this one, or..?" He left the question hanging in case his friend wanted to bail.

"Raihan's agreed to a workout. Haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah..!" Raihan squawked.

Nessa and Milo looked confused. Leon was beaming.

As Raihan got in the taxi, he checked his phone at almost the exact moment Leon texted.

**_Tell him to brush his teeth before he rims ya. He ordered the hottest curry off the menu!!! XD_ **

Raihan jumped nervously in his seat when he felt Kabu plop down beside him. His pulse doubled when he heard the man set their destination; Motostoke Gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tags added as things get steamy :3c

The ride in the taxi dragged on forever. As did the awkward silence between both men.

Raihan’s leg was bouncing nervously as he concentrated on the view outside the window. Kabu took the opportunity then to pull his phone out, scrolling through his contacts before coming to a pause at Leon’s name.

**_Now what?_ **

He hit send, his pulse feeling ever more obvious. Kabu liked to think he could ask for help if he had to.

And honestly, he was way out of his depth here, and not above admitting it. Kabu hadn’t felt these nervous flutterings in his chest since he was Raihan’s age. He felt another flutter at that thought as he did the math in his head.

That would’ve been... at least twenty years ago. Where on earth did _that_ go—?

Before he could finish that thought, his phone buzzed. Once. Twice. Three-four-five times..?

Kabu despised technology.

He’d only gone and sent a group message to all the gym leaders... And Leon had clearly been flapping his gums in the other taxi...

**Nessa:** K I S S

**Milo:** Cuddle??

_Allister has left the chat_

**Leon:** :)

**Milo:** You’ll be fine! Don’t worry :D

_Leon is typing..._

Kabu switched his Rotom phone to ‘do not disturb’ with a huff. He looked up, his frown softening at the way Raihan was looking at him.

“You getting bombarded too?” The young man held up his own phone, the screen lighting up every few seconds with new messages.

With a squint, Kabu could make out Piers and Melony telling them both to use protection. Kabu’s cheeks reddened.

He nodded, words failing him.

As the taxi touched down, Raihan bit his lip mentally preparing. He continued to bite his lip as the pair of them made their way inside the gym, up the stairs, through the locker room, across the pitch, and then onto the VIP section of the building.

Raihan’s gym had similar quarters, and so he wasn’t at all surprised when he saw hotel-like accommodations.

And it wasn’t a surprise for gym leaders to take up residence in their gym; or for their own private living areas to be decked out in all the latest gadgets and decor. Chairman Rose had made sure that everyone was well looked after in that regard.

So Raihan was surprised to find a rather sparsely furnished home at the very end of a long hallway.

But then again it sort of made sense. Kabu wasn’t flashy like him or Leon. Or young in his tastes like a lot of the other gym leaders were. Or had Opal’s taste for gaudy trinkets and nicknacks...

A gasp left Raihan’s lungs when, in his distraction, a strong pair of arms encircled him. Kabu’s face was still holding a frown, but his pinkness of cheek told Raihan that the man wasn’t upset.

Merely flustered.

Fuck, even unintentionally, the man was such a turn on...

Kabu said nothing, his eyebrows quirking ever so slightly in a request. Bend down, it meant.

Raihan did just that, his own cheeks prickling when Kabu tip-toed an inch or so taller, their lips but a fraction apart.

Raihan couldn’t resist.

“Need a stepladder, old man?”

He then squeaked when Kabu’s hands found his collar, tugging him down and into a rough kiss. Raihan could taste the coffee on the man’s tongue from earlier. And suddenly everything felt more real.

By the time their lips parted, the dragon tamer was halfway to hard, his legs turned jelly.

“Bedroom?” Kabu murmured, his lips leaving scorching kisses down Raihan’s neck.

“W-What’s the rush..?” He chuckled, leaning now against the wall lest he crumple to the ground.

Kabu paused. He wasn’t rushing... was he?

“In my day we just... _did_ it.” He hummed somewhat embarrassed. There was a notable throb between his legs at the way the dragon tamer shivered.

“S-So, you never...” Raihan trailed off, licking his lips. “No one’s ever..?”

“Ever _what?”_

“Eaten-your-ass?” Raihan blurted the words almost back to back, his mouth twitching after he had finished. Why on earth did he always get so nervous around the veteran?

Kabu stood there dumbfounded. His cock gave another dull throb, becoming increasingly heavier.

“I... can’t say that they have.” His expression was unreadable. He then tilted his head. “Is that you offering?”

Raihan trembled, his hands suddenly at Kabu’s waist. He thumbed the waistband of his trousers, inching it down just barely, his eyes seeking confirmation.

“Do you have anywhere to be in the morning?”

“Nope.” That was a lie; he did. But Raihan would cancel if it meant a lazy morning in bed after the night before.

“Then we can afford to slow down.” Kabu pulled back, and promptly walked away and into the living room, Raihan skipped behind like an eager Yamper.

They were both on the couch, the television now on in the background but pointedly ignored as both men lay chest to chest, tongues exploring one another’s mouths.

Kabu preferred Raihan horizontal. Not only because of what they were currently getting up to, but because of their extreme height difference.

Raihan’s hips gave a brazen buck every now and then. Kabu made a point of ignoring the erection in the other man’s pants, touching everywhere but.

The impatient sounds, coupled with the way Raihan was squirming had a smug look appearing on Kabu’s face.

Upon feeling a skilled hand inch ever closer, Raihan bucked again, hoping for direct contact. He got it when Kabu squeezed his balls through the fabric — reminding him who was setting the pace.

Raihan laid there for a further half hour letting himself be tortured and tantalised.

“I-If you keep going like that...” Raihan warned, his cock now free from its confines and decidedly wet in Kabu’s grasp.

“What’s wrong? Not enough stamina to keep up with an old man?” Kabu’s eyes gleamed, and Raihan would’ve probably unloaded then and there had the man coupled that taunt with a wink.

“Fucking hell...” Was all Raihan could say, covering his face with both hands.

Kabu pumped him at a lazy pace, his fingers thick but surprisingly dexterous. He knew just where and when to touch; and how.

Experience, Raihan told himself. That’s why he made it look so easy...

Raihan wasn’t a blushing virgin by any means; but even after a handful of different partners, he wasn’t as calm and measured in the moment as Kabu.

Age, he reminded himself. That probably came with age.

“Do we need protection?” Kabu never minced words.

“I’m clean, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Raihan made a keening sound when Kabu’s hand gifted him with slower rougher strokes.

“Never said I was worried. But if we’re _both_ clean...” He let the statement hang in the air.

Raihan fought not to thrust into the hand wrapped around him, his pleasure within touching distance imagining himself on the receiving end of a creampie.

“Close..?” Kabu hummed, and Raihan choked out a ‘Yes!’, his hands fisting in the fabric of the man’s jersey.

Kabu was going that wonderful shade of pink again as he steeled himself for what he was about to do next.

A previous one night stand very many years ago had all but begged him to talk dirty. The effects of which had been more than immediate...

And more than anything in this moment, Kabu wanted to feel the other man climax. Wanted to take the smug kid down a peg or two. Even gasp his name, maybe?

As his fist quickened it’s assault on Raihan’s cock, he decided to test the waters, his lips now at the man’s ear.

“You’re taking your time... is my hand not good enough?” Raihan let out a choked sob. “Should I use my mouth?” Any reservations he had were quickly dismissed when Raihan spilled into his hand and up his forearm with a cry.

His hand slowed, but didn’t stop, eking out a few last drops with a squeeze as the younger man gasped.

“That was unfair...” Raihan sighed, his spent but still hard cock flexing painfully. Both of his hands came to grip Kabu’s wrist, overstimulated but not wishing him to pull away just yet.

Because Raihan liked that kind of pain...

The sly smirk on Kabu’s face also wasn’t fair. But Raihan had an idea of just how to get rid of it.

“So...” The younger man was soon on top of Kabu, his hands skimming down his torso to land at his waistband again. “About what we said earlier...” Kabu felt his ring tense in response, his smirk faltering.

“Yes?”

He’d play dumb as long as he had to; the idea had him uncharacteristically bashful.

Giving another man pleasure? Easy enough. Letting another man take their time to explore his body, not only with their hands but with their tongue..? He could feel his face heat up at the mere thought of Raihan’s wicked mouth disappearing between his legs.

“I **will** get you into foreplay...” Raihan’s voice pierced through his thoughts then. “You’re gonna need it if you’re gonna take my cock.”

“When did we decide that?” Kabu pouted. The idea of receiving wasn’t unappealing however. His smirk was back again as he added, “Well, I suppose you won’t take long. Then we can switch.”

Raihan’s eyes lit up, his own trademark fanged smirk back in place. The old man had no idea how long Raihan usually lasted after his first throwaway orgasm of the night.

This would be interesting...  
  


* * *

  
Kabu, now staring at the ceiling from his mattress, felt the breath hitch in this throat.

Both men were naked, their clothes haphazardly strewn across the bedroom in their haste to undress one another.

If Raihan was honest, the hottest part of the buildup was the speed with which Kabu had torn his clothes off — so eager to see the dark sculpted body usually hidden under those baggy fashionable clothes.

Raihan wasn’t about to lie; stripping Kabu had him wet and weeping too. It didn’t help that under the loose shorts he usually favoured, Kabu had the ass of a literal god.

But that made sense given how well defined and sculpted his legs were... of course his ass was tight and high. _Of course._

Raihan’s tongue flicked expertly everywhere but there. Teasing him. Goading him.

And it was working...

When Kabu made an impatient sound, he found his balls being squeezed. Raihan’s response was a throaty chuckle, his breath ghosting over the other man’s hole, who then shifted his hips in anticipation.

Raihan decided to stop teasing then, the flat of his tongue lapping at that tight ring of muscles; preamble be damned.

Kabu’s blush tripled as he felt that slimy slickness between his cheeks then probe a little harder. He didn’t need to tell his body how to react, surprising himself when he relaxed; surprised further when Raihan pushed his tongue inside and as far as it would go in one swift movement.

Kabu whimpered before biting back something that would’ve been louder. Raihan moved his tongue a certain way, and he whimpered again.

It would probably be better to warn him now.

“I’ve been told I can get loud.” Kabu stated matter of factly.

Raihan pulled away, with much reluctance, but plunged his tongue into Kabu’s mouth moments later.

“Fuck...” The dragon tamer’s hips were rutting brazenly, finding friction against the sheets. “You be as loud as you want, baby... I like it...” It wasn’t long before he was lying on top of Kabu, spreading his legs. “Lube?”

“Bedside drawer.”

Kabu appreciated the view of Raihan towering over him as he leaned over to reach into said drawer. Both of his hands found the younger man’s hips as he kissed a soft wet trail higher and higher.

“You trying to make me bust a nut again..?” Raihan groaned, Kabu’s lips having found a nipple, sucking hard.

“Maybe.”

_“Fuck...”_ Raihan growled, biting his lip.

“Language, young man.”

“Oh, you’re taking the piss now...” Raihan whined, his cock already hard again and bouncing along to his pulse. “Stop with those critical hits, I’m at a disadvantage here...”

Kabu said nothing, not even bothering to stop the triumphant smirk forming on his face.

He just shrugged, squeezing Raihan’s waist.

“I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your face, y’know...” The younger man warned, his own face then disappearing again from view. Kabu despised the needy sound that passed his lips when the dragon tamer not only tongue fucked his ass, but slid home a lubed finger. Raihan then looked up at Kabu, the man’s cock full and flexing right by his face; his smug face.

“Gotcha...”

“Brat...” Kabu hissed.

The small amount of irritation he felt was quickly forgotten, Raihan’s tongue forcing any and all thoughts from his mind.

He would admit later that this was very nice indeed, and could they do it again sometime. If there was going to be a second time.

Kabu wasn’t able to dwell when two fingers were stretching him, Raihan’s tongue giving the tip of his cock teasing, fleeting flicks.

After more lube, and some patience, Kabu was taking three fingers to the knuckle, his cock bouncing as Raihan nudged a certain spot with more than a little experience.

A part of Raihan was wondering if he could get the man to come hands free; then he remembered this wasn’t a porno. And that actually the tightness currently surrounding his fingers would feel a lot better clinging to his cock.

“Shall we... move this along?” Raihan asked, a snigger escaping when his fingers left Kabu’s ass, causing a disgruntled sound from the other man.

“I’m old; I could die at any moment.”

“Is that a yes..?!” Raihan howled, positioning himself between the man’s legs.

“If you fuck me to death, you still might go to prison.” Raihan was resting with his elbows against the mattress, cackling into Kabu’s chest, which was rumbling in barely suppressed laughter. “In fact, many men my age die as a result of sex induced heart-attacks—“

“Stop it!!” Raihan howled, pushing the man’s wrists then above his head and pressing them against the mattress. He was surprised that Kabu had allowed it, and even more so at the flustered look that had suddenly appeared on his face as their laughter came to an abrupt stop.

Raihan then moved so that one of his hands was grasping both of Kabu’s wrists, his free hand drizzling an obscene amount of lube over his cock.

He watched as Kabu’s chest rose and fell just a little faster, his usually pinprick eyes now blown full and dark.

Raihan knew he had to go slow; knew that even after three fingers, Kabu was likely still to be tight and unyielding...

His cock pressed lightly at first, testing the tightness there, and pulling away. He did this over and over again until his head popped through into an almost obscene clinging heat.

He pulled back again, his thighs starting to shake.

Soon he was fucking Kabu with just the tip, his blush prickling from the kiss-like sounds that tight little hole was making.

More lube, and a little more patience had Raihan half buried, his entire body slick with sweat as he forced himself to keep from going deeper.

Raihan leaned down, devouring Kabu’s mouth as his hips rocked at a lazy pace.

No rush. They had all night.

He knew Kabu was ready for more when the man’s legs wrapped around his own, his hips lifting in greed.

Raihan didn’t need telling twice.

Slowly he slid himself to the hilt, pausing not only for Kabu’s benefit, but to stop himself from starting up a dangerous pace. Gathering all of his self control, Raihan pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Kabu made a guttural sound, his hands now clutching the younger man by the shoulders. Raihan paused, worried that he'd hurt the man.

“Don’t stop.”

Raihan’s cock felt a pleasant throb at those words.

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to beg, old man—“ Raihan then let out a soft sigh as Kabu bit his nipple, fingernails raking down his back. “Fuck, you asked for this...”

Kabu was soon a mess of grunts and moans, clinging to the dragon tamer for dear life as the youth ploughed him into the mattress.

Kabu knew he’d be feeling this in the morning. He also knew he didn’t care.

Raihan’s hand was on his cock, coaxing him to finish, his own filling Kabu over and over again at a blistering tempo.

“Getting close..?” He chanced, feeling the dick in his hand flex.

Kabu’s legs squeezed around him, forcing Raihan to come to a stop. It was while Raihan was kneeling in surprise that he managed to flip the youth onto his back.

Raihan put up no fight when Kabu made a show of sinking back down onto his cock with his back to him. Taking it down to the base, every muscle and sinew in his back twitching.

And if Raihan was honest, he wasn’t expecting Kabu to adopt the reverse cowgirl pose, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Because it was hot as fuck.

His hands found Kabu’s hips, guiding him quickly to a fast pace. All Raihan could do was lay there as Kabu took every inch of him, that tight pert ass making his cock disappear over and over and over again.

And then he was speeding up, and Raihan, exhausted as he was, wondered how in the world this man had so much energy.

Raihan whined as Kabu then came to a stop, sitting with his full weight on top of him.

He could feel the smile on Kabu's face, even if he couldn't see it.

Raihan tried in vain to move his hips, but couldn't.

“No fair, I wanna fuck you...”

“Then fuck me.”

The struggle for dominance over the man was doing a number on Raihan, and he felt his cock throb victorious when he managed to wrestle the man onto all fours.

Kabu wasn’t putting up much of a fight at this point, eager to let the man have this win. He rested on his elbows as Raihan fucked him at much more of an acute angle. From here, Kabu felt an already lengthy cock fill him deeper, moaning loudly.

Raihan squeezed the man’s hips, his grin victorious.

“Fuck, you feel so good...” He hummed, his pace now slowing, but the force of his thrusts doubled. “Fuck...” In his sex clouded state, Raihan was bold enough to deliver a spank before tightening his grip on the man beneath him, fucking him harder.

Kabu allowed it.

He laid there helpless as Raihan held him in place, one hand now at the back of his neck, forcing him down.

And honestly this light sort of restraint was something Kabu didn’t know got him off until tonight.

He laid there taking every inch and thrust, his jaw slack and his breath ragged. He knew he was drooling by this point, and his eyes were starting to roll back, but he couldn’t care less.

“Didn’t think I’d last this long, did’ya?” Raihan taunted, his thrusts quickening.

Kabu merely howled into his pillow.

Raihan had come this far, but in all honesty he wasn’t sure how he even lasted this long with Kabu’s perfect ass swallowing him the way it was. Not to mention those loud, needy sounds being forced out of him.

Raihan reached between Kabu and the mattress, the older man’s gasps music to his ears when he found his cock.

“I can’t wait to fuck the cum right out of you...” He growled, rewarded with yet another impassioned cry. So hot. So strong. So responsive? Raihan was in heaven.

He timed his thrusts with his hand, edging Kabu ever closer as he felt his own pleasure build.

It would be a race to the finish now; both men within touching distance of their orgasms.

But who would win?

Would Kabu get Raihan to snap and fill him with shot after shot of cum?

Or would Raihan stroke and thrust Kabu into climax?

It was a close call.

Raihan could’ve sworn Kabu clenched around him, his hand suddenly wetter before his own orgasm hit.

Kabu knew he’d felt a profound wetness filling him just before his own cock emptied.

Either way, they were both laying side by side in their afterglow, Raihan’s cock coated in his own seed, and twitching between them; Kabu’s ass stretched out and loaded with cum.

Raihan bit down playfully on the man’s shoulder.

With half an hour for both of them to recover, the next round was already on the table.

Raihan put up no fight when Kabu had him face down against the mattress, his thick cock stretching him wide.

And after that round, Kabu didn’t mind Raihan fucking his mouth for a subsequent half hour before forcing him to swallow his climax.

Raihan lost count of the amount of times he cried out the other man’s name in ecstasy.

And Kabu was only aware of the hour when he heard the unmistakable sound of birdsong.

He chanced a look at the bedside clock as sunlight began to glow behind the curtains.

Four in the morning.

“You know, I’m usually going for a jog at this hour.” He sighed as Raihan deep throated him, making the most obscene noises between his legs.

Kabu then keened when he felt the other man take him deeper still before gagging hard around him. Raihan then did it again. And again.

He was gagging on purpose...

“Now who’s not playing fair?” Kabu groaned when the warmth of Raihan’s mouth left him. “I didn’t say stop.”

“Whatever you say, daddy...”

Ok, that was a curveball.

But Kabu’s cock responded all the same, a rush of blood pulsing through it.

“Oh, shut up and suck.” Kabu ordered, his hand now forcing Raihan down as he blushed.

Raihan giggled, his throat relaxing to allow the man deeper.

After sliding a few fingers into Kabu’s ass, Raihan moaned appreciatively when a short time later the inside of his mouth was painted with ropes of cum.

Raihan made a show of swallowing every last drop, continuing to suck until Kabu had to prise him off.

Raihan was wrapped around him soon after, his exhausted cock finally flaccid.

Kabu wouldn’t have pushed the kid off even if he had the strength. He pulled him closer, a lazy kiss forcing the younger man’s mouth wide, the taste of himself on Raihan's tongue.

They didn’t need to communicate what was going to happen next as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  


* * *

  
Raihan watched the match with interest on Kabu’s sofa. The older man had woken him up with a kiss, and a hand-job later that morning. His way of apology for having to leave to meet a sudden challenger.

Raihan couldn’t keep the grin off his face as Kabu walked across the pitch, his body language forcibly measured.

But Raihan could tell, and he laughed when a text from Leon lit up his phone, confirming it.

_**Could’ve got the poor guy a wheelchair if you were gonna go that hard fam** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ten kudos and I'll add a smutty chapter..? c:


End file.
